Digital photographs are commonly stored on a computer, portable computing device, camera, or other computing device in a manner that allows them to be reviewed by a user at a later time. It is not common, however, for digital photographs to be associated with rich identifying information or contextual information. Instead, digital photographs often have very little useful information in their name or in associated metadata to identify them, unless a user takes affirmative steps to rename the photographs and/or add metadata to the photographs (e.g. “tagging”).
One type of information that is usually available is the date and time on which a digital photograph was taken. Date and time information is useful, but may not be sufficient to allow users to find a particular photograph among a large number of photographs or to find a photograph taken long ago.
Users sometimes manually organize photographs into albums. Commonly, albums are named after events, places, people, dates or a combination of the above. Manually organizing photographs and naming albums can be time consuming.